cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kihvo
Sergeant Kihvo was a Finnish soldier who served in the Finnish Army and fought in World War II. He serves as a major supporting NPC in the Finnish campaign in Call of Duty 3. He fights in the Finnish invasion of Russia, fighting alongside German soldier Rudolf Shaften. Biography Battle of Stalingrad Kihvo fights alongside Rudolf Shaften in Stalingrad. First, Kihvo fights to defend a building and trench line, then he keeps fighting past buildings and defends a second trench line, and then fights his way to a German command base. Kihvo helps fight off the Russian assault, then he fights his way through the field and destroys a Russian headquarters. With that, Kihvo keeps fighting Russian defenses and forces in the streets, fighting past lines, positions and defenses in fierce skirmishes to eliminate supply points, then he fights to seize a courtyard and destroy a couple tanks. Kihvo fights to defend a German and Finnish trench line, then he fights his way to assault, seize and defend a train station. With that, Kihvo keeps fighting to eliminate key Russian defensive points. After this, Kihvo fights Russian defenses in the streets, eliminating machine gun nests and supply camps, then he helps assault city hall. After seizing the hall, Kihvo fights to defend the trench lines and the hall and fight off a massive Russian counterattack. Siege of Leningrad After fighting in Stalingrad, Kihvo is sent with Shaften to fight in Leningrad. Kihvo fights past Russian defenses in the forests and fields, fighting past and destroying trenches and machine gun pillboxes, then he helps assault and seize a hill. He then assaults the outskirts of Leningrad and fights through the streets, fighting past Russian defenses and forces in the city streets and buildings. Kihvo fights past Russian trenches, machine gun nests and supply camps, then he assaults and destroys a Soviet command bunker. With that, Kihvo fights in areas outside of the city, fighting past Russian forces and defenses in the forests and fields, then he assaults and defends a couple villages, fighting off Russian assaults. Kihvo fights to defend several trench lines, then he fights his way to assault supply camps and pillboxes, then he fights to defend Finnish defensive lines and positions and fight off Russian assaults. With that, Kihvo helps fight the way to assault and seize a Soviet hill, where they come across Russian civilians. Hearing that SS forces will be coming to the hill, and knowing what the SS troops would do to the Russian civilians, Kihvo and his men volunteer to hold off the SS troops and cover the civilians in their escape. Kihvo and Shaften, along with Nimitz and Ehrler, fight to defend the hill and hold off SS forces, successfully covering the civilians' escape. However, while successfully defending the hill, as Kihvo gets Shaften to safety, he is shot and killed. Personality and Traits Kihvo was a very tough and stern individual who was a highly skilled fighter. However, he was also very loyal, helpful and protective to his men. He cared deeply for his men and sought to ensure their safety. He was also a highly skilled strategist and tactician, and he was very brave in battle. Relationships Rudolf Shaften Shaften and Kihvo had a close friendship, and the two were very loyal and helpful towards each other. Off the battlefield, the two men talked often and even joked with each other, and on the battlefield they worked very well together and were very helpful and protective of each other. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Gunman Category:Adventurers Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Disciplinarians Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Homicidal Category:Authority Category:Gadgeteers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Selfless Category:Destroyers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Nihilists Category:Vigilantes Category:Omniscient Category:Right Hand Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Category:Mentor Category:Guardians Category:Normal Skilled Category:One Man Army Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rescuers Category:Serious Category:Hunters Category:Wise Heroes Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Bully Slayers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Loyal Category:Leaders Category:Altruistic Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased